


will not say

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet





	will not say

Sometimes

                                I feel the words begin to spill

                from my lips

"I love you," they want to say—but I won't let them

When I

                see your eyes or your hands or the curve

                of your cheek

in the sunlight

I

smile

                to myself

                                and in my brain I know I love you

                                                but I will not say

                                                                such words

because they are not as important to me

as being beside

you


End file.
